12mfandomcom-20200214-history
Unit 076015-b
Unit 076015-b, otherwise known as Beelze, is a synthetic life form working for the USM in the year 2983. Personality Beelze is crass, rude, raucous, and misanthropic. He is characterized by a constant air of nihilism and hatred, especially towards aliens. He harbors deep grudges towards criminals, no matter how small, demonstrated when he forced Maxy out of February Company for stealing ammunition and rations from Space Station L. He drinks heavily, opting for engine coolant and nail polish remover instead of the typical booze his colleagues guzzle. He is also a smoker. He smokes pellets of uranium on missions, and when he is free he chooses to smoke large pellets of polonium. Due to being a robot, normal vices do not influence him as they influence humans. Although he is angry and abrasive, Beelze's best feature is his undying devotion and zealousness to the USM's cause. In boot camp the ideals of the USM were burnt into his mind and he accepted them completely. No matter who might be crying foul, Beelze will always side with the USM. Even when they decided to discharge Beelze for misconduct towards a superior, he supported their decision entirely and cleared out his belongings in less than an hour. Biography Origin Beelze was originally created as a maintenance droid aboard Space Station L by the genius engineer Matthew Zibman. Although Beelze had been an idea in Zibman's mind for quite some time since he entered the USM, the technology was not quite available. Ever since 2972, Zibman had been dreaming of building a walking, talking, synthetic organism that could keep him company as he worked around Space Station L. Finally, in 2981, technology caught up, and Zibman could build his robot. After assembling a small team of scientists, Zibman and his crew spent four months assembling and building Beelze. They implemented a nuclear core powered by polonium and added a vent to his chestplate so he wouldn't melt anyone around him. This excess radiation was also cycled through his suit to salvage more energy for less cost. The robot would still need to recharge at a nuclear station regularly, however. Beelze had his armor custom-built for his frame only, and this is evident in that it weighs over 20 tons. The armor was based off of conventional USM Private armor, but had shoulderpads added that could be taken off at any time. The crew also placed pink ribbons to the robot's suit, identifying it as USM property. Beelze's most interesting feature, his nano-cannon, was built initially as a welding arc before Zibman and his team saw the benefits that could be reaped from a weaponized droid. They made the nano-cannon fire off bursts of radiation, gamma and beta, and let it connect to plasma outlets to shoot plasma. The radiation used to power the suit could also be shot out in devastating bursts at the cost of Beelze losing power. Finally, on August 2nd, 2981, Beelze had been finished and was ready to begin working around the Space Station. Zibman was ecstatic that he had a 'child' and a cohort in his work. Conscription After Command saw Beelze working and moving around the Space Station, they pressured Zibman to allow them to enlist him as a soldier. Zibman was apprehensive at first, but allowed Beelze to enter the services. He was placed in charge of February Company following the original Agent February's death, and given a small squadron to lead. Beelze's squadron was made of ROSS, an alien engineer; Jacques, his superior in rank but not in skill; and Maxy, a Nigerian private with a flair for piloting spaceships. While February Company had a rocky start--the three troops were not willing to accept Beelze as being on-par with Agent February--eventually Beelze earned their respect. Numerous small missions were led by the team first, in order to build chemistry so when high-profile missions became available they wouldn't buckle under the weight. This led to the first major victory of Beelze's February Company. Nemyo and Going AWOL February Company had been sent to the planet Constantine III in the Burox System in order to negotiate with a local alien president about allowing USM occupation on Constantine III. The negotiations were short and uneventful, and February Company strong-armed the alien president into allowing a forced occupation. To celebrate their success, the team decided to visit the nearby planet of Nemyo and go to a casino. Upon arriving in the 14th Sector of Nemyo, Beelze and February Company entered the Raketreath Casino to enjoy a night of drinking, gambling, and debauchery. However, a dangerous alien terrorist known as Goom had begun secretly visiting the casino, and Beelze knew that he had to kill him. His vacation would be compromised, but it would make up for going AWOL if he presented Goom's head to Command. Beelze successfully crushed Goom, sending the casino into hysterics, and forcing February Company to beat a hasty retreat. They landed back at Space Station L and reported for debriefing, where all of them earned a demerit due to going AWOL. Nevertheless, the team was commended for taking down Goom on Nemyo. The June Incident Beelze had no critical role in the June Incident, but when he caught wind of it he became interested. He sought out Agent June aboard Space Station L, sensing a sort of bond between the two. They were both out-of-touch, mechanical, and ostracized by their peers. Beelze became friends with June, and eventually got June into February Company. Although June had her own fireteam--June Company--she refused to lead them. The willing Aarushi, a Staff Seargent, Third Class, took June's place. Like Beelze, June was not accepted among February Company at first. She learned to confide in Beelze during that time, building an even more immense bond with him than with Zibman, who unearthed her. They regularly spent time in Sub-Level F with one another, discussing the USM, its goals, and whether or not their efforts mattered in the long run. Discharge After an unsuccessful, important mission, Beelze grew frustrated of February Company's plight. Maxy had been caught stealing supplies from Space Station L, a crime Beelze took deep offense to, and he banished Maxy from February Company. This left February Company without a pilot, without an extra soldier, and without any morale. After one more lackluster mission, Beelze openly admitted that he planned on resigning. ROSS attemped to persuade him, but the performance of the Company troubled him greatly. He had a long talk with June about the pros and cons of leaving February Company, and ultimately decided it would be in his best interest to leave. As a soldier he wasn't nearly as skilled as he could have been, his morality was questionable, and he seemed to live day-to-day. June, who was worried, said he could do with a discharge. Beelze attempted to resign the next day, but unfortunately Command had other ideas. Before Beelze could hand in his letter of resignation, Command told him he would be being discharged without severance due to his performance, comments from his subordinates, and Jacques' official reports. Beelze accepted, unfaltering, and saluted the USM once more before leaving Command. After travelling back to Space Station L, Beelze fell into a deep depression. He began consuming incredible amounts of motor oil, engine coolant, and industrial-strength window cleaner. Zibman and June attempted to pull him out of the depression he was in, but to no avail. Beelze seemed intent in upholding the USM's verdict: he was no longer a soldier. Relationships Matthew Zibman Beelze and Zibman, naturally, are excellent friends. Beelze considers Zibman his father and has a child-like view of him. One of Beelze's top priorities is Zibman's safety, and he considers himself good at this job. Zibman does not see Beelze as his 'child' per se, but as a colleague and coworker who he can talk about anything with. Zibman was noticeably concerned when Beelze got enlisted, but after seeing how he handled himself in the field he got back to the same old Zibman. Beelze often brought Zibman mechanical items and artifacts from his missions, which Zibman always placed in his locker. After Beelze got discharged, Zibman tried the hardest to pull him back into the USM. He stayed up late at nights on workdays to comfort him, bought him motor oil and gasoline, and performed maintenance upgrades on his armor. Unfortunately, Beelze seemed unwilling to cooperate, and Zibman's relationship with Beelze began to fracture. Agent June Beelze is closer friends with June even more than Zibman, which stemmed from a common interest in the USM, doing a good job, and not being close with their colleagues. June confides deeply in Beelze, who she considers a 'safety valve;' since he is focused solely on his mission and not on romantic relationships, she can do anything with him and not worry about any unwanted feelings manifesting. She also regularly discusses certain topics with Beelze in Sub-Level F, and even showed Beelze where she was kept. Beelze does his best to protect June in particular during missions, and June follows suit. When Beelze was discharged, June spent more and more time on the field due to the rift from Maxy and Beelze being gone, and as such wasn't able to spend as much time with Beelze. This would cause any other relationship to buckle, but Beelze kept in touch with his personal COM and would sometimes accompany June to the loading dock. February Company Maxy Moburu Beelze and Maxy originally hit it off rather well. They had a shared interest in smoking, and tried their best on the field. Maxy was never terribly fond of Beelze, but he humored him a lot and tricked Beelze into believing he was his friend. Beelze would sometimes present Maxy with gifts, such as imported cigars and assorted stimulants. Maxy returned the gesture by giving Beelze gasoline and engine coolant. When Beelze found out Maxy had been stealing these supplies--and many more--he used his executive authority to kick Maxy out of February Company. This left Maxy feeling very bitter towards Beelze, and the robot was never far from Maxy's mind when he transfered to the ELF. Jacques Yves Jacques was Beelze's CO, and didn't make any attempt to be friends with Beelze. Jacques singled Beelze out a lot, which Beelze felt was due to his status as a robot. During the Nemyo Incident, Beelze outright told Jacques that he hated him. Jacques returned the favor. When Beelze was discharged, Jacques sent him a voice message calling him a coward and that 'February Company was shattered as soon as you joined.' ROSS Beelze and ROSS had a relationship akin to an older brother and younger brother. ROSS looked to Beelze for guidance, since the timid, meek alien was never good at combat and got stressed during all the wrong situations. With Beelze's hand, ROSS steadily began becoming more assertive and impressive on the field. During the Nemyo Incident, ROSS was practically glued to Beelze's hip. When Beelze was discharged, ROSS was the only member of February Company aside from June to show sorrow. He tried to reconnect with Beelze, but the nature of his missions made that impossible. ROSS hoped someday to be able to reconcile with his friend. Trivia * Beelze regularly meditates in Sub-Level F. He thinks of an old-world figure named Buddha and his tenets, and how he can apply them to his job as a soldier. * Beelze feels no sexual attraction to anyone. When asked, he describes himself as 'businessexual.' * Beelze speaks his own language known to his peers as Beelzese. This language is formed by taking curse words from every other existing language, giving them new meanings, and stringing them together with a Germanic-style grammar formula. Curiously, Beelzese has no curse words of its own. * Beelze's favorite beverage is engine coolant. * Beelze is left-handed. Category:USM Category:Calendar Operatives Category:Robots Category:Alive Category:Male Category:February Company